The present invention relates to a carbide rotary cutter knife (CRC) for cutting composite materials used for female care and diaper products.
Typically, the rotation of a rotary cutter is in the order of 1000 rpm and its expected service life is around 10 million cuts before damage to the edge of the knife necessitates re-sharpening or replacement. The initial “airjack” pressure for contact between cutter and anvil is ˜2 Bar. This is increased after several million cuts to compensate for slight wear and to get a clean cut, a maximum of 4 Bar also denotes extreme wear and the need to re-sharpen the knife.
The CRC system is a continuous process and therefore a reliable and predictable service life between re-sharpening intervals is essential.